Otto's Past 2
by claretopeventer
Summary: Sequel to Otto's Past: with Mr Littleton dead, the scientists are out for revenge. Ms Loom - the boss - captures the Flock and blackmails Max into kidnapping Otto. Torn, Max sets out to HIVE. This time, Ms Loom will do more than experiment...
1. Prologue

**HIVE: Otto's Past 2: Prologue**

Ms Loom did not tolerate failure, but one of her most prized staff had failed. _Seriously _failed. Two months ago, she'd sent Mr Littleton – a scientist – out to a secret facility called HIVE where her son Otto Malpense was being kept. But Otto wasn't any boy, 1.75% of his DNA was Avian. Mr Littleton's job was to spy on him, and bring him back to the School where herself and the scientists were waiting, when his wings had fully grown. They'd grown all right: 13 feet of white feathers, Mr Littleton had said. According to reports, he and the Erasers had captured Otto, and they were flying over Canada when he'd escaped. After that it was unclear, but Ms Loom did know that somehow Otto had single-handedly blown up the helicopter. She turned to the six photos in wooden frames on her desk. Each showed a man of varying appearances. Tucking her straight black hair behind her ears, Ms Loom picked up a photo of an albino. His skin was as pale as chalk, and his hair was spiky. He was smiling good-naturedly at the camera, but his bright blue eyes seemed to glare at her accusingly.

"I'm sorry Leo, but what I did was the best for both of us," she said softly, quite uncharacteristic of her.

_Knock knock_

"Come in," Mr Loom said tartly, putting the photo back in its place.

"We've found them Ms Loom," the distinct gruff voice of an Eraser said.

The head of the School turned in her swivel chair to face him. All Erasers were half wolf, half human, and they did her dirty work. His red eyes looked down at her respectfully, and his clawed hands were clasped.

"Show one of them to me," Ms Loom ordered, sitting back. She was going to enjoy this. 'Them' were her other six children. Their DNA was 2% Avian, so they were born with wings. Having 0.25% less DNA than his siblings, Otto had grown his wings a few weeks ago.

"Get off me you freaking monster!" a distraught voice said.

There was a grunt as more Erasers appeared in the office doorway, shoving a bound teenage girl in front of Ms Loom. The girl's eyes flashed defiantly as she looked up at the scientist.

"Hello Avian 1," Ms Loom said pleasantly, using the girl's codename. "How nice to see you after all these years. You're fourteen now, aren't you?"

"Yes, _mother," _the girl spat the last word out with such venom that the Erasers flinched.

But Ms Loom was no coward.

"How did you know that I was your mother?" she asked, curious.

The girl grinned, "Otto told me." Her eyes flicked past Ms Loom to the framed photos. "Which one of them is my father?"

"To answer you question, the guy with blonde hair and green eyes is your father," Ms Loom said casually. "My turn: why were you in contact with your half-brother?"

"Not telling," the girl sneered.

Ms Loom gestured to the nearest Eraser.

He nodded and smiled, sharp teeth glinting in the artificial lights. Bending down over the girl, he clawed her face, leaving ragged welts on her cheeks. The girl refused to cry out, instead gritting her teeth bravely.

"If you don't answer my question, I will send an Eraser to claw the face of Avian 7, known to you as 'Angel.'

The girl gasped, Angel was only six!

"Okay," she said reluctantly, "When Otto escaped from the helicopter he found us, and we discovered that we were all half brothers and sisters. Except Angel and Gazzy," she added, "Because they had the same fathers. We went back up to the helicopter and got Otto's communication device, which he needed to contact HIVE. Then we made the helicopter self destruct."

Ms Loom felt irate, this ignorant little girl had killed half of her staff! But she was very good at controlling her emotions, and her face remained passive.

"I've sent the rest of your Flock to the cage room, you'll be joining them now."

The girl hung her head so her long curly ginger hair fell about her face.

"Why," she said suddenly, just as the Erasers were hauling her to her feet.

Ms Loom was surprised. "Why what?"

"Why do you experiment on us?"

The scientist clicked her pen against the desk, thoughtful. "The same reason I told all your fathers."

"And that was...?" the girl persisted.

"For the benefit of humankind."


	2. The Haven

**HIVE: Otto's Past 2: The Haven**

Sunlight filtered through the glass roof, lighting up Otto's friends as they had their weekly swimming lesson. The albino laid back in his chair, blue eyes watching Wing Fanchu, Shelby Trinity and Laura Brand do lengths up and down the Olympic sized pool. Apparently, when you were at a secret school for future villains you still had to learn to swim – and be fairly good at it. But Otto Malpense was only allowed private swimming lessons, because he had _wings. _They'd only developed a few weeks ago and Otto can tell you, it came as a _big _surprise. He thought he'd had cancer when two lumps appeared on his back one evening, but Professor Pike – their ingenious science and ICT teacher – had said otherwise. Eventually they'd grown into 13 foot, white feathery wings. Otto felt down the back of his shirt, and ran the feathers threw his fingers.

How he longed to fly.

Every evening his shoulder blades ached from squeezing his wings in tight, every day he longed for fresh air and sun. But being a part of HIVE (Higher Institute of Villainous Education) meant that Otto lived and worked and learnt underground. His friends and all of the staff knew about Otto's situation, but as far as the other students were concerned, he was a normal (if not intelligent) thirteen year old boy.

Another downside to being 1.75% Avian was that his mother wanted to capture and experiment on him. She ran a science lab called the School, which ran illegal experiments on humans and animals alike, combining their DNA. Although Otto had never met Ms Loom, he knew from what his half siblings had said that she was sadistic and ruthless.

He shivered when he thought of Mr Littleton. That science teacher had been sent from the School to kidnap him when necessary. Otto remembered the ugly Erasers as they'd pinned him down in a deserted corridor, and a scientist in a white lab coat as he sedated him. Otto had woken up on a helicopter, flying across Canada. He'd escaped by flying for the first time down into a forest. There Otto had met Max, Fang, Iggy, Nudge, Gazzy and Angel who'd helped him return to HIVE.

But hey, there were perks to being a hybrid.

One: Otto had grown, and was almost as tall as Wing, his huge ninja friend with calm features and long dark hair. Two: he was extremely light and enjoyed teasing his friends. Three: he was stronger. His muscles were bigger and more defined, and he reckoned he could beat an adult in any fight.

But not Erasers. They were stronger, and were built to retrieve and kill.

"Hellloooo, earth to Otto!"

Snapping out of his thoughts, he looked up at Laura, suddenly realising that swimming was over. She was standing over him, smiling that pretty smile of hers. Laura was Scottish, and _loved _computers. Just like Otto. Her red bob hung limply, dragged down after soaking up too much water.

"Yeah?" he said.

Shelby bounced up, blonde hair flicking water everywhere whenever she tossed her head. (Which was every few seconds!)

"Nero says he's got something to show you and we can come along too!" she said excitedly in her American drawl.

"I wonder what he's going to show us?" Otto frowned.

"_You," _Wing said, coming over. "He said it's not for us, it's for _you." _

Otto sprang up in excitement and followed his friends to the changing rooms, his mind abuzz.

Maybe, just maybe, it had something to do with flying!

**xxXXOtto+MaximumXXxx**

Otto followed Nero and Raven – Nero being the headmaster of HIVE and Raven being Nero's young Russian bodyguard and an assassin with a deadly reputation – through the corridors. All three of his friends were walking behind him, eyes shining in curiosity. Otto was curious too, he couldn't wait to see what they wanted to show him!

Turning a corner, they came across a metal door embedded deeply in the rocky wall. Nero delved in his pocket and brought out a lone key. As he turned the key in the lock, Otto noticed a small window at the top of the door. White light was shining through, lighting up the dreary corridor. And it wasn't artificial light – it was _sunlight. _

His curiosity peaked, Otto stood on his tiptoes, trying to see through the window. But a firm landed on his shoulder to bring him back down and another hand covered his eyes.

"Not yet Otto," he heard Raven say firmly. "It's meant to be a surprise."

Otto heard a _swoosh _as the door opened. He could almost sense the sunbeams on his skin. From the gasps of wonder from his friends, he could guess that it was pretty amazing. As Raven pushed him forwards but still kept his eyes covered, he found himself becoming impatient.

"What?" Otto insisted, "What is it!"

Shelby burst out, "It's-"

Only to be cut off by four shushes.

Slowly but surely, Otto felt Raven shift her hands from his eyes. The bright light that met him made him blink rapidly, and he couldn't see anything. Then his eyes adjusted and he realised he stood in a huge, airy room. The ceiling high above them was glass – like Otto's Common Room – revealing an azure blue sky and a beautiful golden sun. In the room was a large swimming pool, adorned with rocks and plants and palm trees. Deck chairs lined the sides. Behind the pool, up against the far wall was a rocky cliff. A torrent of water fell over the edge, joining the pool water a good few metres below. On the cliff was a ledge, giving whoever sat there a prime view of the rest of the room. You could only reach that ledge by climbing – or flying.

"Wow," Otto breathed, taking it all in. "Thanks so much!"

He turned to Nero and Raven, tempted to hug them, but deciding against it.

"This room is called the Haven," Nero explained, taking another key from his pocket similar to the one he'd used on the door.

He handed the key to Otto.

"Only you and the staff have a key to this room. This is where you are free to fly and swim and do as you like, but for safety reasons, there are still cameras." Nero pointed to the little screens in each corner of the Haven.

"Do my friends get keys too?" Otto asked hopefully, however nice the Haven was, he didn't want to be on his own _all _the time.

Nero shook his head. "No, too much risk. We'd end up giving keys to the whole school in the end."

Otto was crestfallen, his friends looked the same.

"But you can let them in," Raven added quickly.

Nero smiled slightly, apparently amused at his bodyguard's outburst. "We're going now," he turned. "Thank you Natalya," he used Raven's real name as she held the door open for him. "Enjoy yourselves."

The metal door swung shut with a loud _CLUNK! _

Feeling his friends' eyes on him expectantly, Otto bent down and leapt into the air. For barely a millisecond he was falling, then Otto unfolded his wings...


	3. Flight and Love

**HIVE: Otto's Past 2: Flight and Love**

On the downbeat of his wings Otto rose a foot in the air. He flapped his wings faster and faster, until he was soaring up towards the glass roof. He could hear his friends whooping below, and the wind in his ears. Otto steadied his wings and let the air keep him up, the pool stretched out below him.

"Amazing!" he breathed.

Finally, Otto's shoulder blades weren't aching, there wasn't ground beneath his feet, his wings weren't held in tight. He felt alive, his veins sizzling with energy and adrenaline. A slight change in wind sent him towards the wall. Taken by surprise, Otto quickly corrected himself, frowning. There was wind _indoors? _Then he spotted them. Air vents situated throughout the room, two metres below the ceiling. They were generating artificial air currents, to make his flights more exciting. A grin spread across his face, and Otto tilted his right wing a little. He made a smooth turn to face his friends, who were still enraptured at the sight of him gliding above them. The air currents ruffled his feathers and blew his white hair back from his face. It was so refreshing to be flying again – Otto didn't know how he'd gone thirteen years stuck on the ground.

Effortlessly, he swooped down onto the ledge – dodging the waterfall – and landed as silent as a mouse. Shelby clapped enthusiastically, Wing was doing one of his rare smiles and Laura was gazing at him wistfully, a tender look in her eye. Otto felt his cheeks go bright red as his eyes met hers, and they quickly looked away from each other.

From the ledge, Otto could see the whole of the Haven, and as he stood tall in front of the rectangular pool, a fun idea formed in his mind.

"Watch this!" he called down to his friends, flexing his wings.

Then he took a running leap of the ledge, lunging straight through the waterfall. The water was quite warm, but still came as quite a shock. Disorientated, he forgot to open his wings and started falling. His vision cleared of the water and Otto realised he needed to use his wings _now _or his awesome stunt wouldn't work. He snapped his wings open, the air catching them and sending him up a bit. Recovered and grinning all over, Otto descended to the pool and glided a few centimetres above the clear water. His friends gasped as he reached a single finger down into the pool, leaving a spray of water behind him. Otto lowered himself even further, until his stomach entered the water. A _huge _wake appeared behind him, wetting his friends. Otto yelled in delight, exhilarated.

With a sigh he realised that the pool had almost finished, and he rose elegantly back into the air with one strong flap. Otto landed right next to Wing, Laura and Shelby, but they were all speechless in awe. He opened his mouth to say something when Laura pulled him into her, and pressed her lips to his. A flush of heat raced through him, and a vivid red emotion of passion and fierceness got him in its thrall. Otto pressed her closer, a few strands of her fiery hair tickling his cheek. The kiss was breathtaking, and Otto felt like he could of gone on forever, but then Shelby said:

"There are cameras in here, you know?"

Otto and Laura sprang apart, their faces going scarlet. Wing was just standing there looking awkward, but Shelby was beaming from head to toe. Otto looked down at his feet, wondering what on earth had got into him. The school bell resonated through the Haven, signalling lunch.

"Lunch," Wing said in obvious relief. "Let's go!"

Anything to get out from under Shelby's knowing smile, Wing's awkwardness and Laura's embarrassment, Otto practically sprinted for the door. He threw it open and waited for the other three in the corridor.

It was going to be a long day...


	4. Blackmail and Breaching

**HIVE: Otto's Past 2: Blackmail and Breaching**

"Stop it, please!" Maximum Ride shrieked as the Erasers clawed Angel's young face.

The little girl screamed, tears spilling from her eyes. She huddled up to Fang, shaking all over. Fang's beautiful eyes were filled with pure hatred as he stared at their tormentors. Max lunged at the nearest Eraser, her powerful arms slamming him into the opposite wall. Fang, Iggy, Nudge and Gazzy sprang up as well, tackling the monsters to the ground. Max's opponent bit her arm hard, drawing blood. It dripped off her arm, leaving a crimson puddle on the spotless floor. She yelled in rage, bringing her knee up to his chin. His head snapped back and he crumpled to the ground. Max swung round to deflect a punch from another Eraser, her elbow coming out to make contact with his jaw. But however well they all fought – even the weakened Angel joined in – the Erasers outnumbered them by far. It all ended for Max when she felt a needle prick the skin on her arm. A sleepy haze washed over her as the drug entered her blood stream. The last thing Max remembered was falling to the floor, her Flock doing the same.

Coming round, Max opened her eyes to blinding lights. She was back in her cage, cramped up against the harsh mesh. She shook it futilely, hoping that a miracle would happen and the door would open and spill her on the floor. To no avail. Looking round, Max could see her Flock slumped in their own cages, still unconscious. Just as Max was about to awaken them, the door to the cage room swung open, revealing the head scientist: Ms Loom. She was the most evil, sadistic mother in the whole entire world. And, just Max's luck, she was _her _mother.

"I heard about your little fight," she smiled, her impeccable lipstick covered lips curving into a perfect smile, revealing shiny white teeth. "I hope you don't do that again." Her voice was calm, but Max could tell there was a threat under all those layers of sweetness. "Get her out," Ms Loom snapped at the Erasers flanking her on either side.

Max braced herself for their beady eyes and repulsive stench as they opened her cage, hauling her out. She struggled, but they were holding her too tightly.

"Flock," Max shouted, urging them to wake up from their drugged slumber.

"Umm," Iggy moaned, opening his eyes.

Gradually, everyone started to wake, their peaceful expressions turning to anguish when they saw Max being taken away.

"No!" Fang cried, pushing against his cage so hard the straps holding it to the wall broke and sent him toppling to the ground.

"No need to worry my children," Max heard Ms Loom say smugly as she was whisked out the door. "If she does as I say, none of you will be hurt – much."

To stop her piercing screams, they thrust a gag around Max's mouth. Now all she could emit were muffled squeals. Max wasn't scared for herself – no, she was much too brave and tough – she was scared for her family: the Flock. The Erasers hauled her into an interrogation room, handcuffing her to a metal chair. Ms Loom sat opposite, obviously pleased with herself.

"Now, Max," Ms Loom said gently, as though Max was some deranged child who needed help. She was shaking hard from adrenaline, irate that they were being treated this way. Only a few days ago they'd been in Canada, when they'd been seized by the Erasers with no warning – just when the Flock had thought they were finally safe from the scientists. Now they were back at the School, a place of nightmares and inhumane torture. Max clenched her fists and narrowed her eyes. She so wanted to punch that perfect smile right from Ms Loom's stupidly pretty face.

"I want you to do something for me, Max," her mother continued. "I want you to capture Otto and bring him here."

Max tried to lunge at her, but her cuffs held her firmly in the chair. Did this woman have no boundaries? After all her horrid treatment to her children, now she wanted them to betray each other! Of course Max would refuse, but she had a feeling Ms Loom would do something to her Flock.

"What if I refuse?" she asked warily.

Ms Loom lowered her voice to a whisper and leaned forwards, "Then I'm afraid I'll have to send the Flock into the Maze."

Dread locked in the pit of her stomach and rose to her mind, scattering Max's usual chilled logic. She'd seen people sent into the Maze as a young girl – they were normally failed experiments. The Eraser were set on them, and in the end, they were always eaten. Despite her Flock's amazing abilities, once they were trapped, she doubted they'd make it out alive.

"You wouldn't," Max breathed.

Ms Loom cocked one eyebrow, "I would."

"Should I go now?" Max asked, pursing her lips and hating herself for giving in so easily.

Protecting her family was her fatal flaw. The scientist smiled again, pleased that Max had agreed.

"No," Ms Loom shook her head. "Unfortunately, someone under the name 'HIVE Mind' wiped our databases of the location of HIVE. Mr Littleton knew the exact location by memory, but of course he died. So we need to hack into their network first, _then _you can go."

That settled it then, Max was going to HIVE – to betray her brother.

**xxXXOtto+MaximumXXxx**

It was two days after Otto had been introduced to the Haven and he'd been loving every moment. No more aching wings and a longing to take to the air. Otto sat back in his chair in the ICT classroom, zoning out of Professor Pike's talk on hacking into computers. He knew all of it already. In fact, he'd read about breaching firewalls when he was only five. Laura was on his right, as bored as he was. She was as intelligent as him, and was the only person apart from Professor Pike who understood his conversations on the latest technology.

"Bored?" Otto asked her, trying not to blush.

No way could he ever forget the kiss they'd shared only two days ago.

"Yes," she mumbled, averting her eyes from his and pretending to inspect her screen.

Wing and Shelby were frowning in concentration, trying and failing to understand everything their teacher was saying.

"What!" Laura gasped beside Otto, so loud the whole class turned to stare at her.

Professor Pike paused, mid-speech. "Anything wrong, Miss Brand?"

Otto leaned over and peered at her screen. A scrambled code was rolling over the screen, windows opening of their own accord: it was a virus.

"It's a virus," he exclaimed, taking the mouse from Laura's shocked grasp and trying to track the sender.

Suddenly all the screens were doing the same as Laura's, and HIVE Mind was issuing warnings of network intrusion. Pike rushed over to his monitor, fingers flying over the keyboard and sweat dripping from his forehead. All the students were shouting, getting up from their seats and rushing around in confusion. Shelby and Wing just sat there helplessly – they had no idea how to defend a network. They were more physical.

Otto set a tracker on the sender, watching intently as the cursor opened up more files and set about unscrambling the code. Finally, after about a minute, HIVE's personal satellite engaged and zoomed in on a place in the USA. It was a huge complex, with dirty white walls and barbed wire lining the perimeter. It was in the middle of no where, hidden in the deep recesses of a forest. Only one narrow winding road led to it. One way in, one way out. He racked his brains, what was this place? The virus had almost completed its invasion – it looked as though it was searching for something. With only a few seconds left, Otto took a wild guess, enlarging the picture to focus on a large white sign. His blood ran cold and a chill went up his spine.

"No!" Professor Pike yelled, jumping up from his seat and running his hands through his hair. "They found the location of HIVE!"

The students went silence at once, including Nero and Raven, who had just burst through the door to hear what Pike had said.

"What?" Nero said, his voice shaky with quenched panic.

Otto stood up and turned to the teachers.

"It gets worse," he said, motioning to his computer screen. "I tracked the people who sent the virus."

"And?" Nero said quietly, shoulders tense with anxiety.

Otto took a deep breath, trying to calm his beating heart. "It was the School."


	5. Rebels and Guilt

**HIVE: Otto's Past 2: Rebels and Guilt**

Otto gasped, backing away from the desk in Nero's office. The headmaster himself was sat behind it, Raven standing silently in the shadows behind him.

"No way!" Otto exclaimed, frowning. "I'm _not _running away and leaving my friends behind to fight the scientists. Not _ever."_

Nero sighed, looking up at him empathetically. "I understand how you feel, Otto. But running isn't a form of cowardice, it's a form of common sense. The School is after you, and you alone."

Otto shook his head. "I still don't like it."

"Please come, Otto," Raven said sincerely, stepping forwards. "I don't want to have to knock you out and drag you onto the helicopter."

He grimaced. He didn't want that either. Getting into a helicopter and flying to a safe house would mean that he'd be safe from the scientists, but they were sure to attack HIVE and harm the students and staff.

_What about Wing and Shelby and...Laura._

Otto got a fluttery feeling in his stomach just by thinking about her.

_Pull yourself together, _he thought to himself firmly, _This is no time to be thinking about almost-girlfriends. _

"Okay I'll go," Otto said abruptly.

Nero sighed in visible relief, even Raven had some emotion on her face. But their moods all plummeted when Otto said, "Only if all the other students get moved as well."

The headmaster scowled, muttering in frustration. "Otto, I understand how strongly you feel about this but-"

"But nothing." Otto interrupted, heart pounding. He was playing a dangerous game. However close he was to Nero and Raven, they still demanded respect and would punish any rude students. Right now, he wasn't exactly being polite... "You now how stubborn I am. I refuse to leave unless everybody else is coming to."

With that he stormed out, slamming the door behind him.

Nero sat in shock for a few seconds, dumbstruck. Never before had a student spoken to him in that way. Even Raven was lost for words. She shook her head slowly, smiling grimly.

"He was always a very headstrong boy."

"I agree," Nero said quietly. He turned to his bodyguard. "Tomorrow night, I want you to drug him in his sleep and have him on a helicopter on-flight to the Hawaiian safe house. Understand?"

Raven nodded, feeling a twinge of guilt. She liked the boy and didn't want to betray him. But Max's needs came first and it was for Otto's own good.

"You will be his personal bodyguard."

"But I'll be needed here," she argued. "The Erasers aren't human, Max. They're much stronger and faster, and who knows what high-tech weapons the School have?"

"Natalya..." Nero said warningly, reminding her of who was boss.

Raven straightened, "Yes Nero. I will do as you say."

"Good."

**xxXXOtto+MaximumXXxx**

As soon as the School had HIVE's location, the Eraser's came to Max's cell and hauled her into Ms Loom's office. When Max had agreed to kidnap Otto she hadn't been put back with the Flock but in a totally separate room. A boring, white, painfully bright small room. It had been agonising, waiting all that time, not knowing if her Flock were all right. Max had paced back and forth, biting her nails nervously and twiddling her thumbs. Once or twice she'd actually punched the walls, screaming in frustration. The rush of adrenaline was a pleasant reprieve from the emptiness and guilt she'd been feeling for the past hour. It was short-lived though. Max had been forced to stop before she passed out, blood spattered all over the walls and bits of flesh dangling from her knuckles. They burned like hell, but she was glad. It was better than the utter helplessness and guilt she felt.

Kidnap _Otto?_

Her sweet, innocent little brother, only thirteen. But the price was her other siblings' lives. A thought struck her: _what would Otto have wanted? _Max had only known him for just over a day but she knew with a certainty that he would've wanted her to kidnap him. He was such a selfless person and would readily sacrifice himself for others.

Max hoped, anyway.

"No," Max moaned, raking a hand through her tangled hair. "He might not want to be captured. I can't take that chance. I'll knock him out and carry him here."

So now Max was at the mercy of her devilish mother, standing before her in the office with Erasers everywhere. They could barely fit in the room.

"You have to wear this," Ms Loom said, handing an Eraser a metal clasp.

Max snarled when he approached her, clenching her fists. The Eraser darted forward and fixed the clasp around her bare ankle. It closed with a soft hiss, the perfect fit.

"What is it, some kind of tracker?" Max scowled, reaching down to pull it.

It was hard black metal and wouldn't budge.

"Exactly," Ms Loom smiled smugly. "Just in case you decide to do a runner. Now, you will be flown within thirty miles of HIVE and then dropped off, I will expect you to-"

"Pardon me, but you've obviously mistaken me for someone who gives a damn," Max grinned.

Ms Loom gritted her teeth, eyes narrowing. "You _will _give a damn if you care about you Flock's lives."

Max shrieked in frustration, "You-" Then she used all of the swear words in her inner-dictionary, (quite a lot,) and a few other rude words as well.

Instead of getting angry the School's leader just laughed, which aggravated Max even more. She was dragged out kicking and screaming, through the double doors which led onto the heliport and thrust into a helicopter. She landed hard on the floor, knocking her head against a metal wall.

"Watch it, you idiots!" she snarled, kicking one in the shin.

He growled and backed away, clutching his leg. The Erasers got angry, grabbing her by the arms and forcing her to her feet. Max winced from the pain – it felt like her arms were going to be pulled out of their sockets! They pushed her into a seat and strapped her in.

"Be good," one of the Erasers said slowly, finding it difficult to form the words. Man, they were so _dumb! _Rock was less thick than them! "Or your Flock will..."

"Die," I said dully, pretending to be bored. "Yeah, I got it thick-head."

In truth, I felt like crying.


	6. Doubt and Fear

**HIVE: Otto's Past 2: Doubt and Fear**

Max opened her eyes and looked around, for a moment not knowing where she was. Then she remembered. She was on the way to HIVE. The Erasers were leaning against the walls of the helicopter, stun guns in hand in case she tried to make a move. Max didn't know what time it was, or how long she had been asleep for, but outside the world was dark. Not even any city lights. No sign of civilisation. That probably meant that they were flying over the sea – the last stretch of the journey.

"Take this," an Eraser said suddenly, thrusting a mobile phone in her face.

Max folded her arms and stared at him. "No thanks."

The Eraser's beady little eyes narrowed. "If you not take this and contact brother then your family die."

Mouth set in a grim line, she reluctantly took the mobile.

"What should I say?" she said through gritted teeth.

The Eraser opened up a laptop and put it in front of her. There on the screen was her mother.

"Just thought I'd have a nice little video chat with my loving daughter," Ms Loom said sweetly.

Max snorted, "_Really? _'Cos I doubt it."

"You're right, Max," Ms Loom said briskly, straightening up. "I'm here to tell you what to do." Max opened her mouth to protest, but her mother held up her hand.

"If you dare interrupt me I'll order one of my Erasers to chop off Angel's pinky finger. Got it?"

Max glared at the villain on the screen before her, then gulped and nodded. Ms Loom sighed in relief.

"Now, I want you to phone Otto and tell him that you need to speak with him urgently. Tell him that the Flock are in terrible danger-"

"Wouldn't be far from the truth," Max muttered.

"And to meet you outside the HIVE facility at exactly 4:30am. On the island."

Max stared at Ms Loom, then at the mobile. If she _didn't_ do this, then her family would die. If she _did_, then she'd be condemning herself, the Flock _and _Otto to a life of a guinea pig. The experiments the School performed were always scary and very, very painful. Max knew first-hand. But being alive was better than being dead, and there was a tiny chance they could even escape from the School.

"I'll do it," she sighed.

Ms Loom told Max the number to type in on the mobile, gave her one last warning look and terminated the connection.

**xxXXOtto+MaximumXXxx **

"Otto Malpense, you have a call incoming," a voice said.

"Ugh?" was all Otto said, his mouth pressed down into his pillow.

The voice had come from his Black Box – the communication device everyone in HIVE was obliged to carry around – and was HIVE Mind. HIVE Mind was the school's computer, an AI who had eyes and ears _everywhere. _He was in charge of the security systems and was the main communication. He was also quite friendly.

"Malpense, it is only 8:30pm and you already appear to have fallen asleep," HIVE Mind said.

Otto didn't answer. He was still upset about what Nero had said. He had stormed straight out of the headmaster's office and right into his bed, where he had laid for the rest of the evening and apparently fallen asleep. Wing, Shelby and Laura had left him alone, having no idea what was wrong with him. Now he was tired, irritable and just wanted to go back to sleep.

"Malpense, someone's calling-"

"Tell them that I'm unavailable," Otto moaned, turning his head to look across at his Black Box.

It was a small black cube with a screen on the front, showing HIVE Mind's face. Otto closed his eyes and snuggled deeper under his soft white duvet.

"I think you'll want to answer this call," the AI persisted. "It's from your sister."

His eyes flew open and he sat up abruptly, heart pumping in excitement.

"Which one?" Otto asked eagerly.

HIVE Mind wasn't supposed to show emotion, or understand it, but he smiled all the same. "Max."

Otto grabbed the Black Box and said quickly, "I accept."

The screen went dark but a voice came through the tiny speakers.

"Otto, is that you?" someone asked tentatively.

"Yes!" he burst out. "Hi Max, I've been thinking about you and the Flock lately. I miss you."

"Yeah," Max's voice seemed to break. "I do too."

It wasn't like Max to be all emotional.

"Are you okay?" Otto asked in concern. "You sound a bit upset."

She laughed bitterly. "Yeah, I guess you could say that. The Flock is in trouble."

Otto gasped and squeezed the Black Box so tight he feared it might crack.

"How? What? W-what happened-?" he stuttered, lost for words.

"No time to explain," Max said, sounding close to tears. "J-just meet me on the island at 4:30am, okay?"

"Which island?" he frowned. Then it hit him. "Oh, right, the HIVE island."

"Will you be able to do that?" Max asked, anguish clear in her voice.

"No problem," Otto said confidently. "It will only take a few of my secret gadgets and a bit of hacking."

"What about the cameras?" Max said, "There must be-"

"I have a code for disabling all the cameras," Otto reassured her. "So no one will ever know."

He heard her breath out in relief.

"Good, um, I'll see you there then," she finished.

"Yeah, I hope I can help."

"I do too," Max said, so quietly that Otto had to put his ear right next to the speaker.

"Bye," he said, getting ready to disconnect.

"Otto, wait!" Max suddenly blurted.

"Uh huh?"

"Whatever happens tonight, just remember that you will always be my brother."

She hung up.

Otto lay back on his bed, staring up at the ceiling. All his problems whirled about his head, threatening to overwhelm him. First there was Laura, then the School coming after him, then Nero wanting to take him to some safe house and leave everybody behind, and now Max saying that the Flock was in danger.

Two months ago he had been in a lot of trouble. There had seemed no way out of it, no way of saving everyone. But he had. Everything had worked out okay.

Otto held his head in his hands, groaning.

This time, he feared that there was no happy ending.

**xxXXOtto+MaximumXXxx**

Raven glanced at the clock on her bedroom wall. Midnight exactly. She took a deep breath and got out of bed, already fully dressed. Switching on the lights, she double-checked that the syringe was still in her pocket. Good, it was. Raven was dressed in an all-black jumpsuit, with everything she needed either in her pockets or tucked into her belt. Pulling her black mask over her head, she suddenly realised that her hands were shaking.

What!

This was just a simple mission. All she had to do was put Otto to sleep and transfer him to a helicopter. When he finally woke up he'd be angry, that was for sure, but Raven could deal with that and he'd eventually calm down. Her biggest problem was keeping them safe from the School. Who knew how close they were to HIVE already?

So she shouldn't be nervous. Nerves made your breathing louder and quicker, alerting your target to your presence. Nerves overloaded your rational thoughts and made you make mistakes and panic. Nerves weren't good, and she hadn't felt them for many years.

"It's because I like the boy," she moaned to herself quietly.

Raven crept across her bedroom and switched the lights off, waiting for her eyes to adjust to the darkness. She had to let go of these silly emotions and carry out the job. For everyone's sake.

She went over to her computer and studied the screen. It showed a live feed of the camera in Otto and Wing's room. Both boys were fast asleep, spread-eagled over their beds. Whilst Otto was as silent as a mouse, face buried in his pillow and wings hanging over the bed, Wing was snoring so loud it was all Raven could hear through the speakers.

All clear.

"Time to go," Raven said to herself, slinking out into the corridor.


	7. Simple Becomes Complicated

**HIVE: Otto's Past 2: Simple Becomes Complicated**

For the millionth time Max bit her nails and looked at her watch, heart pounding. The Erasers had given her the high-tech watch; black with all kinds of fancy buttons. She was glad that it wasn't like old-fashioned clocks, with hands. She had never been to an actual school so her education was limited, which meant that she couldn't read normal clocks. Only watches like this one which said very plainly: 12:05am, were any use to her.

_A few hours and I will have betrayed Otto._

Max busied herself with falling into the routine she'd kept for the past three and a half hours: _check knuckles – ouch! – they're still tender, sweep eyes around the helicopter, fiddle with my seatbelt, glare at the Erasers, stare out the window, think of the Flock and Otto, think up escape routes, fantasise about kicking the butts of all the Erasers on this helicopter, dream of myself swearing at my mother, bite nails, look at clock. _

Max stopped her routine long enough to give a hysterical laugh. Looked like she didn't need to worry about betraying Otto, she'd be thoroughly insane before she gave him to the scientists.

**xxXXOtto+MaximumXXxx**

Raven entered the Alpha's Common Room. It was huge, with a high domed ceiling and a pool and waterfall in the centre. It was all silent now, lit only by the stars shining down through the glass roof. Not a movement or a sound. Satisfied that no students were out walking about, she swiftly made her way over the the elevators. She got in and pressed 3. The doors closed and the elevator rose, silent except for a slight hum. The doors opened again and she stepped out. Back to the wall, eyes sweeping the corridor, she successfully made it to Otto and Wing's room. Ever so slowly, she put her hand on the handle and turned it. The door swung open smoothly.

Raven was glad; she hated creaking doors.

She stealthily crossed the room to stand beside Otto's bed. He was in exactly the same position that she had seen him in on the computer. His breathing was deep and steady. She looked over her shoulder at Wing. Still asleep as well. Raven skirted round Otto's wings, making sure she didn't disturb the feathers. She knew how sensitive they were. Slipping the syringe out of her pocket, she pushed back a bit of the boy's sleeve so that she could get to his upper arm.

She slid the needle into his arm and injected the clear liquid inside.

Otto shifted uncomfortably. "Ouch," he groaned, opening his eyes.

Raven ducked to the ground and waited there, steadying her breathing.

Silence.

The dose must have done its work.

**xxXXOtto+MaximumXXxx**

Laura lay awake in bed, staring up at the ceiling. Shelby was lying beside her, in a deep slumber.

_Lucky, _Laura thought, trying not to be too bitter. _SHE doesn't have any boy trouble. Her life is easy. Why is it always ME?_

_ You asked for it, _another part of her said. _You were the one who kissed him first._

_ I didn't mean to, _she argued back, then rolled her eyes.

Great, now she was arguing to herself.

Ever since _that day _Laura hadn't been able to sleep until the early hours of the morning. She always lay awake, thinking of Otto. Picturing his face gave her butterflies in her stomach and made her skin go all tingly and sensitive.

Weird.

She wondered if he was having the same problems, the same mental battles every night. Laura wondered what time it was. She had a Stealth Exam the next day and she definitely wasn't a natural, so she needed all the sleep she could get.

_Correction, _she said when she looked at the clock. _I have a Stealth Exam _today.

_SLAM!_

Laura almost jumped out of her skin, a squeal coming from her mouth.

What on earth was that?

**xxXXOtto+MaximumXXxx**

"Damn!" Raven hissed as she pushed Otto in front of her.

Amateur mistake.

Otto was on a stretcher, straps around his wrists, ankles and chest for safety. She had just wheeled the stretcher into the elevator. Unfortunately she had forgotten to lock the wheels whilst she turned to punch in the floor number, resulting in the stretcher slamming into the elevator's back wall.

Raven cursed under her breath as they descended. The noise shouldn't have been loud enough to wake anyone, but it would have alerted someone who was _already _awake.

She hoped that no one was awake.

**xxXXOtto+MaximumXXxx**

Laura was now fully awake. She sat on her bed, frozen, blood roaring in her ears and sweat trickling down her forehead. Shelby slept on. Laura strained her ears. Nothing. Gathering her courage, she slipped out of bed and tip-toed to her door, walking out onto the corridor. She peered up and down it. No disturbance whatsoever. Everything was as it should be: dark and deserted and silent.

Laura was just about to return to her room when she saw something move in her peripheral vision. She whirled round and thrust her face up to the floor-to-ceiling window, looking out onto the Common Room below. There, hurrying past the pool, was the lithe dark figure of Raven. She was pushing a stretcher in front of her with a boy lying on it. The white hair was unmistakable, it shone like a beacon in the darkness.

Otto.

Her breathing quickened and she backed away from the window. What was Raven doing with Otto? Was he in some sort of trouble? He _had _acted oddly this evening, spending all of it in his room and refusing to talk to her, Shelby or Wing. This was where Laura was torn. She trusted Raven, she trusted Nero and HIVE. She knew that they would not dream of harming any of their students, especially Otto. But what if...?

Laura's eyebrows furrowed as she watched Raven wheel Otto out of the Common Room. The door swung closed behind them.

She _had_ to see what was going on, in pink pyjamas or not. She sprinted back into her room and shook Shelby awake.

"W-what...?" she mumbled. She saw Laura standing over her and frowned. "What the hell! What time do you call thi-?"

"No time to argue," Laura said frantically, pulling her friend out of bed.

Shelby's usually pristine blonde hair was all bedraggled and sticking out in multiple directions. Laura figured that her hair didn't look any better.

"I just saw Raven taking Otto away. He was unconscious and strapped to a stretcher, we have to find out what's happening," Laura said quickly.

Shelby stared at her for a moment, absorbing that information.

"Okay, I'm coming," she said, grinning. "I'll never miss out on an adventure like this! Just let me get changed and comb my hair and put make-up on-"

"No way," Laura shook her head, dragging Shelby out of their bedroom. "We're going _now_. Let's go wake up Wing, we're gonna need him."

Ignoring Shelby's cries of protest, she strode over to Wing's bedroom.

_It's Otto's bedroom as well, _she couldn't help thinking.

Laura shook her head, clearing it so she could focus.

They were going to save Otto in the middle of the night, with no make-up, uncombed hair and pink pyjamas.

Fun.


	8. A Very Confused Otto

**HIVE: Otto's Past 2: A Very Confused Otto**

Laura, Wing and Shelby sprinted through HIVE, trying to catch up with Raven and Otto. Their feet were silent on the hard floor – well, Wing and Shelby's were, Laura knew she was probably louder than an elephant.

Stealth was not her thing.

As they ran in silence, turning corners and following the sound of the stretcher's wheels, Laura couldn't help noticing how Shelby kept on casting furtive glances at Wing and attempting to flatten her hair. Well, well – it looked like she wasn't the only one with boy problems after all.

"Laura!" Shelby hissed suddenly.

It took Laura a few seconds to realise that Wing and Shelby weren't in front of her any more. They were behind her, flattened against the wall. Wing grabbed her arm and pulled her back to them.

"Camera!" he whispered, jerking his head upwards.

Laura looked up and saw the camera on the ceiling, its lens sweeping the corridor, back and forth. She felt the others tense, getting ready to run.

"Now!" Wing said and they darted forwards, the camera pointed away from them.

A few minutes later and Laura could feel her lungs burning, her breathing becoming ragged and her legs starting to ache. She was well behind Wing and Shelby, who were still running flat out.

_How do they do it? _a small part of her wondered.

_Exercise, _another part said sagely.

Up ahead, Shelby – who was at the front – was about to turn a corner when she abruptly back-pedalled and crashed into Wing, who let out an "Oof!" Shelby glared at him and put a finger to her lips. Wing frowned, giving her a that-was-your-fault look. At that point Laura reached them, clutching her side. Curious, she edged past her friends and peered round the corner.

Raven was walking down it, pushing Otto.

**xxXXOtto+MaximumXXxx**

The corridors were deserted as Raven hurried down them, wheeling Otto in front of her. Every now and then she cast glances over her shoulder, checking that there were no pursuers. Everything was going well – so far. At one point she thought she heard footsteps (Laura) and someone gasping (Wing) but dismissed it instantly: no guards patrolled this section and no one had seen her taking Otto away.

Raven reached the hangar doors. She keyed in the top-secret code and the industrial doors shuddered and opened. Grabbing the stretcher, she pushed Otto into the wide, brightly lit cavern which was empty except for the helicopter in the centre. She sighed when she saw it. All the Shrouds – basically helicopters which could turn invisible – had either been damaged or dispatched to other villains who needed them. There were none left. If Nero had known about the whole School scenario sooner then he would have been able to reserve one, but lamentably, they were stuck with an ordinary helicopter.

_Well, not _totally _ordinary, _Raven smiled as she approached it. _It's loaded with guns, missiles, the latest radar system and all kinds of other hi-tech gadgets._

There was a loud thud as the hangar doors closed behind her. Raven slid open the helicopter's door and hitched the front wheels of Otto's stretcher into the helicopter. With an almighty push, she managed to get the rest in.

This time she remembered to lock the wheels.

Raven checked that Otto was still out and turned round to close the door. Three colourful shapes flashed in her peripheral vision. She whirled to the left, staring at the crates at the back of the helicopter. She couldn't see anything, but that didn't mean nothing was there. She crept forwards, narrowing her eyes and slowing her breathing. She put a hand on the crates and looked over them-

_Beep!_

Cursing, Raven drew back and retrieved a mobile from her belt. Nero's face was on the screen.

"Has everything gone as planned?" he asked grimly. "Is Otto secure?"

"Yes," Raven replied, glancing at the sleeping boy.

A sad look passed over Nero's face. "I didn't want to do this, but it's for the boy's own good. Who knows what the School would've done to him if they'd found him at HIVE."

Raven pursed her lips. "They could still find him – especially in this helicopter."

He sighed, weariness in his eyes. "Sorry about that, but it couldn't be helped-"

"I understand, Max," she said before he could go on.

"Be careful, Natalya," the headmaster said.

She nodded. "I always am."

Nero hung up.

Raven went into the cockpit, flicking switches and checking the helicopter's status. Everything was fine. She started the propellers and, slowly, the helicopter rose into the air. The doors in the hangar's rocky ceiling opened automatically, revealing bright stars in the jet-black sky.

It was 12:30am.

**xxXXOtto+MaximumXXxx**

Otto woke up – and was very confused.

For one thing he was no longer in his bedroom; he was looking up at the interior of a helicopter, the helicopter was moving, he was strapped to a stretcher and he had no idea what he was doing there.

Or maybe he did. The more Otto thought about it, the more likely it became. It was dreadful and the thought filled him with pure terror, but it was probably true. Who else had drugged him before? Who else had successfully smuggled him out of HIVE? Who else had strapped him to a stretcher before and refused to let him go?

The School.

The scientists had got him after all.

"Let me go!" he screamed, frantically trying to wriggle out of the straps. They weren't tight, but still kept him in place. "Help!" he cried. "Help, help, help!"

"Otto!" a familiar voice said. "Calm down."

Otto stopped screaming and struggling long enough to look up. Raven was standing over him, face filled with anguish. He sighed in relief.

"Oh, thank god it's you," he said, relaxing instantly. "I thought it was the School."

After a few seconds his relief disappeared, to be replaced by confusion, then anger, as he realised what had happened.

"What are you doing!" Otto shouted at Raven. "Y-you can't just take me away and leave everyone else at HIVE, the scientists will get them!"

"Sorry," she said, and she truly looked sorry. "But I had to do as Nero ordered."

But Otto's temper had risen and he wouldn't stop now. "Undo these straps!" he bellowed, struggling again. When Raven didn't move, he shouted, "I hate you! I hate you! I hate-"

_BANG!_

He cut off abruptly, chest heaving and his eyes staring daggers at Raven. She was looking at the helicopter door, frowning.

_BANG!_

This time Otto's temper was replaced by curiosity tinged with fear and he managed to drag his eyes away from Raven to stare at the door behind him. It was quite hard, twisting his head round, being strapped down and all, but he managed it. The helicopter door was made out of hard, unyielding metal, and yet it had buckled inwards. In the corner of his eye he saw Raven's hand move to her belt, where her weapons were.

_BANG!_

Otto gasped in fright and even Raven backed away as the door imploded, flying across the helicopter's interior and smashing against the opposite wall. Otto slowly drew his eyes back to the door, expecting to see someone wearing a white lab coat.

Instead Maximum Ride was standing in the doorway, the stars shining at her back.


	9. Max versus Raven

**HIVE: Otto's Past 2 : Max versus Raven**

"Max?" Otto gasped. He blinked a few times, testing his eyesight, but she was still stood in the doorway, a pained look on her face.

Max had a few new bruises on her face and her knuckles were bloodied, but other than that she looked no different than she had two months ago. She folded her magnificent wings and took a step into the helicopter. Were those _tears _in her eyes?

The Flock must be in _grave_ danger.

Otto saw Raven perk up in his mind's eye as Max approached and felt a flicker of annoyance in his stomach. This annoyance turned to outrage as Max quickened her pace and the Russian woman drew her katanas.

"Stop," she said firmly, her eyes locked on Max's.

"How _could _you!" Otto burst out, glaring daggers at Raven. "First you abducted me, then you tied me up, and now you're threatening my _sister?" _

Raven never normally allowed herself to be distracted from a possible threat. But it had been a long night and she was mainly certain that Max was on their side...

Her eyes flashed and she glanced away from Max. "I've been told to _protect _you at all c-"

To everyone's surprise, Max lunged forwards and barrelled into Raven, her superhuman strength sending the assassin into the opposite wall.

"_MAX!" _Otto yelled as he watched her jam her arm under Raven's throat. What the hell was she _doing? _Why was she attacking _Raven? _

He felt utterly useless, strapped to this stretcher. He could only watch, horrified, as Max pulled a stun gun out of her pocket.

But Raven was quicker.

"Yah!"

Raven swiped her arm at Max's hand in one sharp move, sending the gun clattering against the floor. Then she shoved the girl off of her and slammed her into the wall.

_SMACK!_

Max groaned and held her head, where blood was starting to flow. She leant against the wall to recover, and looked up at Otto and Raven.

"Please forgive me," she pleaded, tears spilling down her cheeks.

"Max-" Otto started, desperately twisting his head to look at her-

_BAM!_

Max side-kicked Raven in the stomach, who grabbed her leg and twisted. Max fell to the floor with a grunt, her head smacking the metal. Otto screamed for Raven to stop as she sliced down with her katanas, but Max was already moving, already rolling out of the way and jumping to her feet in one fluid move. Raven jumped into the air with a spinning kick, her katanas primed to slice simultaneously. Max jerked back just in time, so she only got a foot at her chin and a shallow cut along her cheek.

"Stop, Max!" Otto pleaded, "_please!" _

"I can't!" she yelled back, blocking a jab. "I HAVE TO DO THIS!"

Raven ducked and swiped her legs out from under her, then caught her mid-fall and put her in a headlock.  
"I don't want to hurt you," she said sincerely, staring into Max's eyes. "But orders are orders and if you threaten Otto's life..."

Otto saw it too late.

"Look o-!"

_BUZZZ._

Raven was out cold, on the floor, and Max was standing over her with a stun gun in her hand.

The stun gun she had just retrieved from the floor whilst Raven had her in a headlock.

**xxXXOtto+MaximumXXxx**

Max's fingers went slack and the stun gun fell to the floor. Her hands were shaking and her vision blurred with tears. She stared at Raven, unconscious on the floor.

What had she _done?_

_ It's for the good of The Flock, _she told herself, closing her eyes and breathing deeply. _It's for The Flock._

"Max," Otto said quietly, and his voice sounded so raw with sadness and betrayal that she couldn't bear it.

She bent down and picked up the stun gun. The scientists were waiting for her, out in the night. She needed to be quick.

"Max?" he said again, and this time his voice cracked. "Max...?"

She kept her mouth shut as she walked over to him, trembling all over. She felt so ashamed that she couldn't even look at him. One look at his expression and she knew she wouldn't be able to do it.

_Oh god oh god oh god..._

The wheels of the stretcher appeared at her feet. She could feel Otto in front of her, helpless. His dismay at her was almost tangible and it left a thickness in her throat.

The original plan was to convince him to come with her, which shouldn't have been hard, but then Raven had to mess things up. Now Otto knew the truth. Now, if she forced him to come with her, she knew she wouldn't be able to handle it.

Mentally.

So, this was for the best...

"I'm so, so sorry, Otto," she said quietly.

She raised the stun gun and pointed it straight at his chest, still refusing to look at him. But she couldn't not _hear _him. His breathing quickened at the sight of the gun, and he was starting to squirm under his bindings.

"N-no, Max," he said breathlessly. "No. You c-can't, you can't just _take _me to them, you-"

She pulled the trigger. Otto's body spasmed for a second, then lay still.

She took a minute to compose herself, to let the strength return to her muscles. Then she undid Otto's straps and picked him up, with one arm under his back and the other under his legs. Feeling him there, limp and senseless, made her feel more guilty than ever.

Max walked over to the gaping hole in the helicopter and jumped out, flapping her wings furiously to make up for the extra load. She swooped along on an air current to make it easier, heading straight for a faint red light in the distance. It got bigger and bigger, until she could see the black helicopter around it. She drew in her wings and landed in the doorway, her stomach twisting with shame. The Erasers smiled in sick delight when they saw her prize, which just made it worst.

Reality hit her.

She'd done it, she'd actually done it.

She had betrayed Otto to the scientists.


	10. The School

**HIVE: Otto's Past 2: The School**

_AUTHOR'S NOTE: In 'Blackmail and Breaching' I said that the School was in the middle of a forest. I finally decided to stop being lazy and research it and found out that it's actually in a DESERT! Death Valley, Arizona. Sorry for misleading you guys but I'm gonna stick to a forest in Montana because that'll go with the plot! So yeah :)_

As soon as Otto woke up, he _really _wished he hadn't.

He was sat in a helicopter, his hands cuffed and the seatbelt done in such a way that he couldn't reach the release. The windows showed an expanse of impenetrable, dark water, which melded into the sky so you couldn't see where one ended and the other began. There were Erasers everywhere, clutching their rifles in their claws and sneering at Otto when he caught their eye. He quickly looked away, his skin crawling.

It was happening again. The School had kidnapped him again. Except, this time, it wasn't Mr Littleton who had taken him-

It was Max.

She was sat across from him, shackled and belted in just like him. Her eyes were bloodshot as she stared at the ground, and she kept biting her nails. Otto had never seen Max so tired, with the dark circles under her eyes and the slump of her shoulders.

She looked defeated.

Otto dug his nails into his palms as a whirl of emotions battered his brain. He felt pure, undiluted _rage _at Max, for betraying him and delivering him to the scientists. He was slightly sad, too, that she had done this – and disappointed. But at the same time, he felt sympathy. _Sympathy!_

_ Oh, this is too confusing._

"Max," he said, meaning to sound angry, but his voice cracked with emotion. Max's eyes flickered and, slowly, she raised her head. The cut Raven's katanas had made was bleeding, but otherwise she was unhurt.

"I'm sorry," she said quietly. "I'm so sorry. B-but you have to understand-"  
"Don't worry," he sighed. "I guessed. They blackmailed you with The Flock's lives, didn't they?"

She nodded slightly. Otto closed his eyes and leant back, a huge weight lifted off his chest. Max had done it for the good of their family, and that's all he needed to know.

"I would've done the same, you know," he said to her, smiling faintly. He glanced at the Erasers and leant towards her. "All is not lost," he whispered. "With a bit of luck, we can break free and rescue The Flock."

The desolation in Max's eyes disappeared, to be replaced by her usual glitter of determination and cunning.

"You're right," she said, her voice hard and firm. She smiled confidently. "We've beaten the scientists once-"

"And we can beat them again," Otto finished with a grin.

Outside, dawn was starting to poke over the horizon.

**xxXXOtto+MaximumXXxx**

It was late evening when the School came into sight.

"We're here," Otto said under his breath, as the helicopter dipped low over the forest and sent the leaves flying. He saw Max clench her fists.

The School looked just like it had from the satellite: four squat, dirty white buildings, all joined and encircled with barbed wire. A single, ordinary-looking road was the only way in and out of the area. The dense forest continued for miles, cut only by the road and a bulging river, until the jagged white peaks of the Rocky Mountains rose up in the distance.

They were truly isolated.

The helicopter soared over the fence and landed in front of the main entrance. A tall woman strode through the double doors, flanked by two Erasers holding sub-machine guns. The Erasers in the helicopter undid Otto and Max's seatbelts, keeping guns trained on them the whole time. Then the door slid open and they were pushed onto the grass.

Otto tried to stand up, his heart thudding, but a boot landed squarely on his back and forced his face into the dirt. His hands were cuffed behind his back so all he could do was kneel there, breathing heavily. He could hear Max beside him, equally distressed.

"I must say, Max, you did a fantastic job!" a woman said in an American accent. She talked pleasantly, sugar-coating every word. "You succeeded where Littleton failed."

Max snarled. Two black, high-heeled boots appeared in front of Otto, inches from his face.

"Hello, my dear boy. What a pleasure to finally meet you! I am Ms Loom."

He said nothing. He remembered what Mr Littleton had said six months ago, about the School's boss. She was called Ms Loom and she was The Flock's mother.

This woman was _his _mother as well!

"Get his head up!" Ms Loom snapped, "I want to see his face!"

The Eraser who was holding him down yanked his head up by his hair. Otto grit his teeth against the pain, refusing to cry out.

Before him was an immaculate woman in her early forties, with sleek, black hair and bright-red lipstick. She was wearing a spotless white lab coat and trendy black boots. She would have been beautiful, but the cruelty and hardness in her eyes let her down.

This woman was pure evil.

She was appraising Otto, taking in his blue eyes, spiky hair and the occasional white feather poking out his pyjama top. It had only just struck him that he was wearing his _pyjamas! _Only a blue shirt and black shorts. He felt horribly vulnerable.

"Very handsome," Ms Loom purred, her eyes glittering. The corner of her mouth lifted in a sly smile. "Just like Leo, your father."  
Otto's mind reeled. His father! His _father! _He was called Leo! Was he still alive? Was he okay? Where was he? Was he a _scientist?_

"He's dead," she said flatly, reading his mind. "Fell out of his apartment window. Very tragic."

Otto swore. He could tell from her smile that his father hadn't fallen to his death accidentally.

"You murderer!" Max hissed.

Ms Loom's smile faded and she nodded to an Eraser. It came forward and punched Max in the face, then did the same for Otto. All Otto saw was a clawed fist surging towards him, then his head snapped back and his vision filled with stars. Blood started flowing where his skin had broken.

"Lock them in the cages," Ms Loom said coldly, all sweetness gone.

Dazed, he barely noticed when the Eraser lifted him up and half-carried him through the double doors. He was dragged down a load of pristine, white corridors, then into a room. The smell of disinfectant made him sneeze. Before he knew it, his face slammed into the back of a cage and the door was locked behind him. He heard Max growl beside him as the Erasers forced her into a different cage.

"Max! Otto! Oh god, are you all right?"

Shaking his head to clear the fog, Otto looked round to see who had spoken. The rest of The Flock: Fang, Iggy, Nudge, Angel and Gazzy, were hunched up in cages opposite him and Max.

"Are you all right?" Fang asked again. Max grunted something, wincing as she touched her bleeding forehead.

"We were punched," Otto explained. He had a pounding headache.

"Max...?" came Angel's young, worried voice.

"I'm fine," Max said in a strained voice. She wiped her bloody hands on her jeans. "I'll survive."

The door burst open and two scientists came in, followed by three Erasers. Their wolf-like faces twisted as they bared their canines at the teenagers, but they didn't attack. The scientists came straight for Otto.

There was a needle in their hands.

Otto pressed against the back of the cage, but the Erasers were too quick and strong, grabbing his left arm and pulling it through the bars.

"Let go!" he hissed, but their grip was like iron.

"Leave him alone, you stupid animals!" Max yelled in outrage.

"Let go of him!" Iggy shouted.

The Erasers ignored them, twisting his arm so it exposed the inside of his wrist. One of the scientists swabbed his skin, then the other raised the needle and slid it into his vein. It stung, and the sight of it sickened Otto, but there was nothing he could do.

He'd been worried that they were injecting him with some sort of dangerous drug, but instead they were just drawing his blood.

Finally, the syringe was full and they withdrew the needle. The Erasers let go of his arm and he immediately drew it against him, glaring daggers. The wolf-men snarled at him, then turned to leave.

"What will happen tomorrow?" Nudge blurted before they left.

The scientists stopped, surprised to be asked a direct question.

"Ms Loom wants Avian 4 all day tomorrow," the scientist with the needle said briskly. "To be experimented on and examined. Then she'll want all of you in the evening."

The door swung shut behind them.

"That doesn't sound good," Otto murmured. He slumped against the bars of his cage and groaned.

"As long as you do what they say, they won't hurt you," Fang told him.

"And at least you'll be out of these stupid cages!" Gazzy added. "My muscles are cramping!"

"_And _you'll have a better chance than us of escaping," Max said quietly.

Otto ran a hand through his hair. "I know, I'll try. And as soon as I'm free, I'll come for you guys."

They all smiled at each other. They could make it; they could survive this. They were one big family and everyone would look out for each other.

_We have a chance, _Otto thought. _A small chance, but a chance all the same. _


	11. A Day At School

**HIVE: Otto's Past 2: A Day At School**

Otto's heart beat against his ribcage as the Erasers shoved him through the door. He was in a massive lab, full of scientists and the whir of machines against the walls. In the middle of the room, under a blinding spotlight, was a metal gurney. He gulped when he saw the thick metal clasps along its edge.

"Strip off," one of the Erasers grunted.

Otto raised his eyebrows. "No way am I stripping in front of _you."_

The Erasers growled and bared their teeth, and before he could react he got a fist in his stomach. He doubled over, groaning, trying to force air back into his lungs.

_"Now," _they snarled.

Hating his obedience, Otto obligingly took off his pyjamas until he was standing in his boxes. The Erasers thrust a thin white hospital gown into his hands, which he put on. It was open at the back, letting his feathery wings stretch out and soothe his aching muscles.

Suddenly, he was surrounded by scientists. Otto tried to dodge out of the way but the Erasers held him still, letting them snip a few feathers from his wings, measure every inch of his body, take his heart rate, shine a torch into his eyes, stick a cotton swab into his mouth to get his DNA and take photographs of him.

Two hours later, they finally relented. The scientists wondered off to their computers and started typing away, recording the results.

That's all he was to them – a bunch of numbers.

Without warning, an Eraser kicked him in the back of the knees and he toppled backwards onto the gurney. The metal was hard on his back and very painful to land on. He winced and laid out on the gurney, not wanting to provoke any more attacks. His stomach was filled with dread at what was to come.

"Ow, cold," he muttered, as the metal clasps snapped shut around his wrists and ankles. Another one folded over his chest.

Now he was helpless – _again._

"Good morning, Otto," said the horribly sweet voice of Ms Loom. She strode into the lab, pulling gloves over her hands as she walked. "How are you feeling?"

"Good," he said pleasantly, deciding to play along. "Although the sleeping accommodations were a bit..._basic..."_

"I do apologise," she smiled. She signalled five other scientists to gather round. They were all holding needles and monitors and other equipment in their hands.

Otto's heart sped up even more.

"But," Ms Loom continued sweetly, "if you behave like a good little boy, then maybe I will assign you a _whole room." _She reached over to ruffle his hair fondly.

He felt like being sick, but he managed to keep the smile on his face. "You are most kind."

"Now," she said briskly, her voice less sweet. "To the experiment at hand." She snapped her fingers at a man next to her. "Howard, insert the IV drip and get that heart monitor up. Collins, get the adrenaline. Simmons, I need you on the computer to record the results. Jones, you need to get the results. Erasers, stand by and make sure the subject doesn't break free."

_Man, this is scary, _Otto thought. He watched the scientists bustle about, planning to do god-knows-what to him! He squirmed against the metal clasps, but they had probably been specially built to withstand his super-human strength.

"But Ms Loom told the Erasers to make sure I didn't escape," he mumbled under his breath. "So maybe I _can."_

Adrenaline. They were giving him adrenaline. That was sure to boost his strength.

Unfortunately, he did not escape. The scientists inserted an IV drip into a vein in his arm, stuck electrodes all over his chest to monitor his heart, and watched avidly as adrenaline shot down the IV and into his arm. He felt the effects almost instantly, speeding up his heartbeat. It wasn't the rush he'd been expecting, just a heightening of his senses. He jumped at the sound of people's shoes on the floor and flinched at the faces leaning over him. He started trembling, unable to stop.

"Heartbeat still increasing," he heard someone say and jerked his head to look at them. A woman walked past, a tablet in hand, and he jumped again.

Then, slowly, the effects started to lessen. Otto's heartbeat resumed its normal pace, he stopped shaking so violently and he felt less panicky and paranoid.

_That was seriously scary, _he thought, closing his eyes.

"That was quick," a scientist exclaimed, frowning as he peered at the monitor. "The adrenaline only lasted for two minutes."  
"That's his Avian defences kicking in," Ms Loom said calmly, her eyes sweeping over his pale face. "It started combating the drug almost instantly."  
Otto's mind felt messed up. That adrenaline had really shaken him, leaving him feeling disorientated and sick.

"His heartbeat is back at the healthy rate," a scientist called.

"Good," Ms Loom said, rubbing her hands and smiling happily. "Prepare a sedative, I want to know how long his body will take to fight it off."

"Which one?" a man asked.

"How about amobarbital? Make sure you monitor his decrease in body temperature, heart rate, stress and record his speech capability as well." Ms Loom grinned down at him. "This will be interesting."

Otto paled. Not another drug! How long would this go on? This was his worst nightmare, a living hell, a- what had he been thinking? He couldn't remember now. Oh well, it was just the sedative doing its thing...

His vision blurred as the amobarbital entered his bloodstream. All his thoughts were scattered, distorted. His body refused to move and every limb felt like lead. His eyelids started to droop, but then someone was shining a light in his face, trying to get him to talk.

"Ugh," he managed, before his eyelids closed and everything turned black. A calm fog had descended on him, slowing everything down. It was as though his body was working in slow motion.

Just before Otto left reality completely, he managed one last thought: _I can't take much more of this._

**xxXXOtto+MaximumXXxx**

"I thought you said you _knew _how to do it!" Shelby shrieked, gripping the back of the seat so hard that her knuckles turned white. "I thought you said you could _fly it!"_

Laura bit her lip and pushed down on the lever, her heart fluttering as the helicopter juddered a moment before picking up speed.

"I never said I _knew _how to do it," she said between gritted teeth as the helicopter swerved again. "I said that I'd _read _about it!"

Shelby's eyes almost bulged out of her head. "_What!?" _she screamed. "B-but-"

"Unfortunately," Laura continued, wrestling against the controls once again. "It's not as easy as it sounded in the book."

"No _duh," _the other girl said, exasperated. "Do you even _know _where we're going?"

"Montana," she replied. She squinted as the mid-morning sun blazed through the cockpit window. "Otto found their location when The School hacked into HIVE."

"Okay," Shelby said, looking exhausted. She breathed deeply for a moment, looking absolutely ridiculous in her pink pyjamas. "All right, I'll go check on Wing and Raven. If only so I don't have to watch you 'fly.'"

Laura smiled slightly, amused. But her smile quickly vanished. They had a full day until they'd reach Montana, and Otto had been at The School for a whole night! God knows what they were doing to him right now...

She swallowed. Best not to think about it.

And poor Raven. Max had given her a big dose of the taser and she was _still _unconscious.

Laura, Shelby and Wing had seen the entire fight. They'd crept onto the helicopter in the hangar, then hidden behind the crates whilst Raven took off with an unconscious Otto. Then – to everyone's surprise – _Maximum Ride _had appeared, ripping off the door and storming in like an enemy.

Laura had heard plenty about Max. Otto had admired his big sister, telling Laura about her kindness, leadership, skills as a fighter and how she and The Flock had helped him retrieve the Black Box to get him home.

So she couldn't believe that Max had _fought _Raven, won, and _kidnapped _Otto. Actually, she'd worked it out already.

_The School must have blackmailed her. _But still, Laura couldn't forgive her for betraying Otto and delivering him to the scientists.

It was all a big mess.

"She's awake!" Laura heard Shelby exclaim happily.

Sure enough, the dark, lithe figure of Raven appeared in the cockpit. She was frowning deeply, obviously annoyed at having been beaten by a teenage girl. Even a girl that was 2% bird.

"Give me the controls," she said, a determined look in her eyes. The helicopter took another dip and Shelby yelped from behind them. Wing appeared and even _he_ looked a bit strained.

"All yours," Laura said, feeling faint with relief.

No way would she fly a helicopter again. _Ever._

Raven jumped into the pilot's seat and instantly had the helicopter on a smooth course.

Shelby sighed happily, "Much better."  
Laura grinned sheepishly.

"What now?" Wing asked quietly, anxiety for his friend all over his face.

"What do you think?" Raven said. Her eyes were hard as they surveyed the forests before them.

Laura was so glad the assassin was awake. "We rescue Otto," she said, heart bursting with emotion.

_We're coming, Otto, hold on. We're coming._

**xxXXOtto+MaximumXXxx**

Max gasped when the Erasers dragged Otto back into his cage. He was as pale as his hospital gown, which hung from his limp frame. His wings trailed the floor as he went and his mouth was slack. He was barely conscious, she could tell from the droop of his eyelids.

And he looked like death.

_"So much for escaping," _Angel said in her head. _"Poor guy. What did they _do _to him, Max?"_

_ "I don't know," _she thought back, bile rising in her throat.

The Erasers tossed Otto into the cage, where he flopped down like a rag doll. Fang swore at them and the rest of The Flock joined in.

"Shut up!" they snarled and kicked their cages until their brains rattled.

"Otto, can you hear me? Otto!" Max cried, breathing heavily. She pressed herself against the bars of her cage, straining to get close to him. "Otto, please..." her voice cracked. "What did those sadistic animals do to you?"

Otto's eyelids fluttered. A groan escaped his lips and he shifted slightly, wincing as his wings dug into the sides of the cage. Then his eyelids lifted, revealing blue, unfocused eyes.

"Otto..." Max said gently. The rest of The Flock were watching with bated breath.

"I'm okay," Otto slurred weakly. He coughed and shuddered once, then painstakingly rolled into a better position. He looked up at her with determined eyes. "I'll survive."


End file.
